


Welcome Home

by Papacita (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Eunhae OTP Porn Challenge Series [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Papacita
Summary: It's seemed like forever, but finally, finally, they're both home from enlistment. Finally, they get to cuddle again---Prompt 1 - Naked cuddling





	Welcome Home

Hyukjae groaned softly as Donghae pulled out of him, laying down next to him with a laugh. He leaned on his side, head propped up on an elbow resting on his pillow, and Hyukjae smiled up at him sleepily. Finally, finally, they had both returned from enlistment, they were both home, in their apartment, they were alone, and they finally got to connect. Not just sexually, although that had pretty much been the first thing on their minds when Donghae had walked through the door, however now, now, they could finally sit and talk.   
  
Donghae’s large hand reached out, cloth in hand, gently cleaning Hyukjae off of his mess, thick white liquid almost coating his stomach and chest after numerous rounds. Hyukjae smiled at the all too familiar feeling, the soft way that Donghae cleaned him with care and pressed soft kisses across his shoulders as he did so, and Hyukjae couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. Carefully, he rolled over and smiled up at him, and Donghae paused for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hyukjae smiled and reached up, running his hands over the broad chest of his boyfriend and leaned up for a gentle kiss. Donghae immediately wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's smaller frame, holding him tightly as Hyukjae's arms laced around the back of his neck. They shared kiss after kiss, breathing in each other's scent before they slowly laid back down. Hyukjae curled up on Donghae's chest and smiled softly. "I just missed you a lot."  
  
"I missed you too, you gay doof."  
  
Hyukjae burst into bright laughter and settled down, content to lay here and fall asleep, not caring that they were still naked and needed to shower... this was life, and this was good.


End file.
